


Bonds

by sophisticus



Series: Pink Lightning [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Crack, Multi, everybody sleeps with everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: Kitty moves into the Thousand Sunny Apartments with no idea what she's getting herself into, especially when she ends up involving herself in a crazy, complex web of sexual partners.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Taryn belongs to my friend Hayley, Boom belongs to my friend Nico, and I would die for them both.

“So, like, is Luffy the landlord of this building?” Kitty asked. She and Sanji had met for lunch – or rather, they’d met for Sanji to cook her lunch, since she was broke as hell and hadn’t been able to buy any food for nearly three weeks now. He’d discovered her living off of saltines and instant ramen and had nearly had an aneurism on the spot, and had physically dragged her to his apartment so she could eat some “real food”.

“Well, yes and no,” he replied, stirring something on the stove. He tasted it, considered, and sprinkled in some more seasonings. “You’re new here, so you wouldn’t know, but the place was falling apart when he moved in, and basically took it over. The city council wasn’t too happy about it, until he and Franky fixed the place up and made it livable again. You should’ve seen his face when the city offered him the official title of landlord.”

“Something tells me he wasn’t interested,” Kitty laughed.

“He sure wasn’t. He doesn’t want anything to do with the government, to nobody’s surprise.” Sanji ladled out the soup into a couple of bowls and set them on the table, which was already set up with cloth napkins, silverware, and glasses of water and wine. “Nami ended up taking care of the building’s financial things, so all we have to do is pay her our rent and she takes care of everything else. That’s why rent here is so cheap – she managed to strike some kind of deal with the city council to where we don’t have to pay nearly so much.”

Kitty blew on the soup, cooling it off before sipping. “Oh wow Sanji, this is incredible!” she exclaimed. He beamed.

“Isn’t it though? Much better for you than ramen.” He sat down and dug into his own soup. “I mean it, you should come here for food until you’re able to buy proper food of your own. Most of our crew does anyway,” he said dryly.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose,” she said hastily.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Promise.”

\---

A year of living in the Thousand Sunny Apartments later, she’d become fast friends with everyone who lived there. She’d even managed to snag Luffy’s foster brother, Ace, as a frequent (and skilled) sex buddy. Neither of them had decided to be exclusive, so it wasn’t surprising to find that Ace slept with other people, and he wasn’t surprised to find that she slept with other people too. Kitty was, however, surprised to find that the entire building had some sort of complex web of sexual partners going on.

Kitty slept with Ace, who in turn slept with Boom. Kitty also slept with Zoro, who in turn also slept with Boom, a crazy mechanic friend who lived in the building’s basement. Kitty and Ace also invited Zoro over for a handful of casual threesomes. Zoro in turn had casual threesomes with Boom _and_ Ace. Zoro _also_ slept with Taryn, the hot and quick-tongued woman who lived a floor above Kitty. This was the extent to what Kitty had learned so far, but she wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that Usopp, Nami, and Robin fit into it somewhere.

All of this had come to light when Boom had walked in on Kitty, Zoro, and Ace in the immediate aftermath of a very eventful evening, before they’d even managed to get dressed again. Kitty had hastily wrapped a sheet around herself, but none of the men had seemed bothered by the fact that Ace and Zoro were nude and still sweaty from their efforts. It was possible, though that it was partly because Boom was basically blind, and couldn’t see them anyway.

When Kitty had brought it up the next time she and Taryn had hung out, the other woman had just laughed and laughed and laughed. “God, you should’ve been there when I walked in on Boom, Ace, and Zoro after one of _their_ threesomes,” she snickered. “Man, that was uncomfortable. And that was right after I’d slept with Zoro too. That is one busy man.”

“Is there anybody Zoro _hasn’t_ slept with here?” Kitty demanded.

“Uh. Sanji?”

The two women stared at one another before bursting out in snorts and giggles again. “Somewhere, Sanji just got the worst case of shivers,” Kitty said, wiping her eyes. “Poor Snooj.”

“At least he hasn’t walked in on you in the middle of sex,” Taryn said, sipping at her coffee. Kitty choked.

“Oh my god, he didn’t.”

“He did! It was…bad. Would you be surprised that the man has no concept of kinks? He saw my hickies and tried to kill Zoro for hurting me.”

“Aww, that’s actually pretty sweet. You know he just worries about us,” Kitty said.

“Yeah, I know. But we’re grown women, we can handle ourselves. Either of us could kick some butt if someone actually tried to hurt us. If we’re getting bruised in bed, it’s because we want it,” Taryn said wisely. Kitty blushed a bit, but nodded in agreement. “Anyway, I was less surprised to hear about you and Zoro than I was to hear about you and Ace.”

“Really? Why?”

“He’s been head over heels for Boom for ages now. I know they have Zoro over casually, but I didn’t think Ace would find someone else to get involved with in any seriousness.”

Kitty blushed even deeper red. “I don’t think Ace is serious with anybody.”

“Oh please. Ace absolutely loves Boom, and I can tell he loves you too. But what I’m trying to say is, don’t stress about any of it. If it gets to be too much, then back out. Nobody will hold it against you. Just relax and enjoy yourself,” Taryn advised.

“Is that what you do?” Kitty asked.

“That’s exactly what I do. It’s all you _can_ do. That, and hope Sanji doesn’t walk in on you being choked out.”


End file.
